dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Foppes/Dragon Age Inquisitor Edition - Giveaway/@comment-13380595-20150228170217
Dann will ich hier auch mal etwas zum besten geben. Das nun folgende Werk wurde dadurch inspiriert, das ich während ich bei Dragon Age Inquisition die Quest im Winterpalast von Halamshiral in angriff nahm, und im Jagdzimmer den präparierten Kopf eines Kroganers sah. Ein lustiges Easter Egg, doch wie kam dieser Kopf nach Thedas. Nun, ihr werdet es nun erfahren... Wie der Kroganer nach Thedas kam. Die Wälder von Serault befinden sich an den Westlichen Ausläufern des Frostgipfelgebirges, direkt an der Küste des Wachen Meeres. Die von den Jährlichen Passatwinden herangetragenen Regenwolken stauen sich an den Schroffen Gipfeln des Gebirges und sorgen so für einen Regelmäßigen Niederschlag, der wiederum eine der schönsten und üppigsten Waldlandschaften in ganz Orlais, vielleicht nur übertroffen von den südlich gelegenen Smaragdwäldern. Darüber hinaus ist Serault der Sitz von Herzog Gustav Jerome Emeric, Cousin dritten Grades von Kaiserin Celene, Chevalier, Edelmann und sechzehnte in der Orlaisianischen Thronfolge. Und er ist ein Leidenschaftlicher Jäger. Einmal im Jahr, zur Sommersonnenwende, Organisierte er eine gewaltige Jagdgesellschaft, zu der nur die Creme de la Creme der Orlaisianischen Schickeria geladen ist. Offiziell ist es das Ziel dieser Jagd, das beeindruckenste Tier zu erlegen. Aber natürlich weiß jeder der Teilnehmer, das es nur um das Spiel geht, die Orlaisianische Hofpolitik. All die kleinen Ränke und Verschwörungen, die so fester Bestandteil der Orlaisianischen Oberschicht sind, wie Kaiserin und Chevaliers. In diesem Jahr, es war das 27 Jahres des Zeitalters der Drachen, hatte sich sogar Kaiserin Celene, die 7 Jahre zuvor ihrem Onkel auf den Thron gefolgt ist, zu einem Besuch angemeldet. Es wurde sogar gemunkelt, das sie sich direkt an der Jagd beteiligen wolle, was die Orlaisianer herrlich skandalös finden würden. Emeric war dementsprechend erpicht darauf, das seine Jagd ein großer Erfolg werden solle. Bereits Wochen im Voraus durchkämmten Emerics Jadgmeister das Revier um dafür zu Sorgen, das nur Erstklassiges Wild und prachtvolle Kreaturen vor die Augen der Adeligen treten sollten. Felipé arbeitete seit 4 Jahren als Jagdmeister im dienste des Herzogs. Er bewies besonderes Geschick im Umgang mit Prachtwiddern und Hallas, ein Erbe, das er seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits verdankte, die eine Dalish war. Den ganzen morgen hatte er einen Hallabock verfolgt. Am frühen morgen war er ihm am Bach begegnet und hatte bemerkt, das das sonst schneeweiße Fell der Halla bei diesem Bock anders war. Dunkle Flecken hatten denn Körper bedeckt, das Fell war teilweise ausgefallen. Es war offensichtlich das dieser Bock krank war, und Felipé wollte ihn einfangen um herauszufinden was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Es wäre schon eine Schande wenn dieser kranke Bock einem Chevalier vor die Augen stolperte, aber wenn er seine ganze Herde ansteckte wäre dies ein Skandal und könnte Herzog Emerics ruf nachhaltig schädigen. Und letztendlich würde Felipé die Schuld dafür bekommen. Es waren nun schon einige stunden vergangen, die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits überschritten und der Nachmittag tauchte den Wald in eine Mischung nass Goldenem Licht und tiefe Schatten. Kein Lüftchen rührte sich in dem Talkessel, in den Felipé sich vorgewagt hatte, um der Spur des Bocks zu folgen. Er wusste das dieses Tal eine Sackgasse war. Es gab hier viele alte eichen, einige Buchen und Tannen, aber so gut wie keine Obstbäume und nur wenige Kräuter. Auch gab es hier kein Wasser und dieser Ort lag weit abseits der normalen Wildwechsel, auf denen die Halla sich bewegten. Warum also war der Bock hierher unterwegs? Das unterholz war zu dicht, als das er weit voraus blicken konnte, aber gelegentlich hörte er den Bock, wenn er schnaubende Geräusche von sich gab oder auf einen Ast trat. Es viel ihm recht leicht dem Tier zu folgen, da es ungewöhnlich viel lärm machte, dachte Felipé. Doch dann viel es hm wie Schupen von den Augen. Er konnte den Hallabock so gut hören, weil es in dem Tal totenstill war. Er hörte keine Vögel, keine anderen Tiere, und keine Insekten. Und dies konnte nur eines bedeuten: Es befanden sich Raubtiere in der nähe. Aber weshalb begab sich der Bock dann hierher? Mit einem mal änderte sich die Atmosphäre. Ein fauliger Geruch schien aus dem bereich vor ihm zu kommen. Es brannte in den Augen, und dennoch wagte Felipé sich weiter vor. Dann sah er es: Ein Tiefes Loch, das sich vor ihm im Waldboden auftat. Dies Loch war die Quelle des Gestanks. Und mehr noch, unheimliche Geräusche drangen daraus hervor. Es war an der Zeit zu abzuhauen dachte sich Felipè, doch als er sich umwandte, blickte er in ein schrecklich entstelltes Gesicht, etwas traf seinen unterleib. Und danach umgab ihn Schwärze. In der selben Nacht gab es ein Unwetter. Man Suchte zwar nach Felipé, aber als man zwei Tage später den Talkessel erreichte, war das Loch mit Schutt und Holz verstopft. Man fand nur einige Riesige, seltsame Fußabdrücke. Zwei Wochen anstrengender Vorbereitungen vergingen, und schließlich fand das große Ereignis statt. Herzog Emeric hatte sich in seine prachtvollsten Gewänder gekleidet, darunter ein Jagdrock aus edelster Königsmuschelseide, gefärbt mit Antivanischem Purpur. Allein dieses Kleidungsstück hatte den Wert einer kleinen Villa mit Garten und würde in punkto extravaganz alles in den Schatten stellen, was die anderen Gäste auffahren würden. Er war ein großer, aber schmaler Mann, weswegen schon gemunkelt wurde, das er Elfische vorfahren habe. Sein dunkelblondes Haar ging bereits zurück und seine große Knollenartige Nase verbarg er unter einer Goldenen Maske die nur den Mund unbedeckt lies und in einem Deutlichen Kontrast mit seinem Spitzbart stand. Trotz seiner eher schmalen Figur war er gelenkig und kräftig. Im Kampf legte er mehr Wert auf Beweglichkeit als rohe Kraft und war so ein nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer. Außerdem war er ein Meister der Intrigen, und stand damit den anderen Angehörigen des Orlaisianischen Adels in nichts nach. Und diese waren auf ihre Weise auch Meister im großen spiel. Einer dieser Spieler war der Baron Prosper de Montfort. Er kam in Begleitung seines Sohnes Cyril sowie einer Mätresse, wie es Schien. >> Prosper, es ist mir eine Freude das ihr die Zeit finden konntet, euch an meiner bescheidenen Jagd zu beteiligen! << Emeric gelang es so Jovial zu klingen, das man nicht glauben würde, das er Montfort verabscheute. Der Mann war ein aufgeblasener Pfau und unglaublich eitel. Sicherlich, emeric war auch Eitel, das war eine Grundvoraussetzung für das spiel. Man mußte die eigene Extravaganz ins rechte Licht Rücken, aber Montfort war schon Ordinär und würde vermutlich auch seinen Sohn an die Kaiserin verschachern, wenn dies bedeuten würde das er seinen Einfluss und seine Macht Steigern könnte. >> Mein lieber Emeric, nichts läge mir ferner als mir dies entgehen zu lassen. Meinen Sohn Cyril kennen sie ja bereits, und dies ist die reizende Madame Marjolaine. << Marjolaine bot Emeric ihre Hand dar, und er küsste sie. >> Es ist mir eine große Freude Madame.<< >> Prosper hat mir so viel von ihnen erzählt. Er sagte das ihre alljährliche Jagd der Höhepunktdes Gesellschaften Lebens in Orlais ist. << Marjolaine Stimme klang so süß wie Zuckersirup, aber ihre Augen waren so kalt wie die Gletscher in den Frostgipfelbergen. Emeric zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, das sie mehr war als nur eine einfache Mätresse. In Gedanken versah er sie mit dem Etikett: höchste Vorsicht. Prosper lachte kurz, aber es klang wie das Krähen eines Hahns. >> Die reizende Marjolaine übertreibt, aber ich bin mir sicher das ihr uns ein außergewöhnliches Spektakel bieten werdet! << >> Das Spektakel hat offenbar schon begonnen, << sagte Cyril und deutete in die Luft. Am Östlichen Himmel über dem anwesen, konnte man einen leuchteten Punkt sehen, der einen Schweif hinter sich her ziehend, sich in Nördliche Richtung bewegte und dabei deutlich an Höhe verlor, bis er hinter der Villa außer sicht geriet. >> War das ein Drache? << Prosper de Montfort grinste Spitzbübisch. >> Ich habe schon so manchen Wyvern erlegt, aber ein Hoher Drache wäre eine besondere Beute. << Emeric machte eine beiläufige Geste mit seiner rechten Hand zur Seite, ohne seinen Blick von seinen Gästen zu nehmen. >> Wer weiß, was sich Morgen alles ergeben wird. << Mit einer fließenden Geste verbeugte sich Emeric und wandte seinen rechten Aram ausgestreckt auf die Porticus deines Anwesens. >> Bitte Geniesst die Gastfreundschaft meines bescheidenen Anwesens und allen Lustbarkeiten, die es auch bietet! << Während Montfort und einer Begleiter das Anwesen betraten, kam ein Diener auf Emeric zu. >> Schickt einige Männer nach Norden. Sie solle das Gebiet absuchen. Wenn sich dort wirklich ein Drache herumtreibt, will ich das wissen. Zur Sicherheit sollen die Magier mitgehen. << Nördlich des Anwesens, etwa zwei Wegstunden entfernt, gab es eine kleine Lichtung. Normalerweise befand sich dort eine suhle die von Wilden Nugs benutzt wurde. Doch nun senkte sich dort ein großes, Metallisches Objekt hernieder. Es war etwa 25 m lang, 10 Meter breit, und 7 m hoch, besaß an der Vorderseite große, verdunkelte Fenster, während an der Rückseite einige blau leuchtende Zylinder saßen. Ebenfalls blau leuchteten zwei lange streifen an der Unterseite, doch dies Licht erlöschte als sich mehrere stützen in den Boden bohrten. Eine Zeit lang passierte nichts, dann öffnete sich an der Seite eine große Schleuse. Heraus traten drei massige gestalten, jede etwa 2 m groß und Schwer gepanzert. Jediglich ihre Echsenartigen Köpfe waren unbedeckt, doch sie waren mit schuppen und einer großen knochenplatte bedeckt. Ihre großen Augen wanderten von einer Seite der Lichtung zur anderen, dann stiegen sie aus, wobei Schlamm spritzte. Eines der Wesen wandte seinen blick angewidert nach unten, und schnupperte. >> Hier stinkt es nach totem Varren! Wo hast du uns hingebracht Lark? << Das mittlere der Wesen, es hatte eine Rosa Haut und graue Schuppen, drehte sich um und fixierte das erste, dessen schuppen bräunlich schimmerten. >> Halts Maul Trogg. Wir werden hier garantiert reiche Beute machen! << Lark tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. >> Ich habe diese entlegene Welt entdeckt, und ich werde derjenige Sein, der ihre Reichtümer erbeuten wird. << Dann drehte sich Lark um und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er die Umgebung segnen. >> Allein die Mengen an E-Zero, welche die Scanner entdeckt haben, werden ausreichen um uns eine Armee zu kaufen, mit der wir die anderen Clans vernichten. Und dann wird Gattatog der mächtigste Clan auf Thuchanka sein! Wir, werden die Herren der Kroganischen Clans sein. << Als Lark sich dann wieder zu seinen Begleitern umsah, bemerkte er das Krull, dessen schuppen tiefgrün waren, ihm einen skeptischen blick zuwarf. Dann blickte er kurz zu Trogg und wandte sich dann an Lark. >> Und wie willst du das alles abbauen? Und abgesehen davon, wir haben schon aus dem Orbit bemerkt das diese Welt bewohnt ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das man uns so einfach diese Welt ausbeuten lässt. << Krull hielt die ganze Zeit seine Waffe im Anschlag, er erwartete Probleme, selbst dann wenn es absolut sicher schien. Wenn man wie er so lange als Söldner arbeitete, und das waren über 300 Jahre, dann bekam man ein Instinktives Gespür für verschiedene Situationen. Und irgend etwas in der Umgebung ließen seine inneren Alarmglocken klingeln. >> Die Leute hier sind Primitiv. Keine Energiesignaturen, keine Luftabwehr, nicht mal Funkübertragungen. Es würde mich wundern wenn diese Spezies schon Industrialisiert wäre, geschweige denn die Dampfmaschine entwickelt hat! << Natürlich hatten sie diesen Planten aus dem Orbit sondiert. Es hab keine signifikanten Anzeichen für eine Hoch entwickelte Zivilisation. Es gab ein Straßennetz, und des Nachts konnte man die Lichter der Ansiedlungen sehen, aber das war auch schon alles. Keine Umweltverschmutzung und keine großen eingriffe in die Natur. Aber Krull rechnete dennoch mit Ärger. Sie waren nur zu dritt. Und früher oder Später würden sie sich in der unterzahl befinden. >> Trotzdem sollten wir nicht ohne nennenswerte Verstärkung deinen Plan in angriff nehmen. << Lark ging auf Krull zu, sah ihm tief in die Augen, und schlug dann seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Kroganers. Krull taumelte zwei Schritte zurück. Dann packte Lark ihn an den Schultern. >> Für wie blöd hälst du mich eigentlich? Das hier ist nur eine Spähmission. Wer werden einige Proben sammeln, und dann setzen wir uns mit dem Blood Pack in Verbindung. Und jetzt will ich keinen Ton mehr von euch beiden Hören! << Die Debatte war beendet, und Lark deutete den beiden anderen, das sie ihm folgen sollten. Raul Trebuchet, seines Zeichens Hauptmann der unter Herzog Emerics dienenden Truppen, ertappte sich dabei, das er inständig hoffte, das es kein Drache sein würde, der sich in diesem Teil der Ländereien von Serault aufhielt. Er selber hatte auch das Licht gesehen, das sich am Himmel bewegt hat. Wie ein Drache sah es allerdings nicht aus. Vielleicht war hier eine seltsame form der Magie im spiel, und deshalb war er Froh, das man ihm die drei Magier mitgegeben hatte, die sich seit kurzem in den Diensten des Herzogs befanden. Der jüngste von ihnen, Jaques hiess er, war ein Heiler, und sah nicht aus, als hätte er Kampferfahrung. Seine Schwester Mathilde hingegen schien manchmal nur mit Mühe her Temperament im Zaum halten zu können. Angeführt wurden die beiden von dem Älteren Verzauberer Cyrano. Dieser Elf wirkte als hätte er schon vieles gesehen und strahlte eine manchmal schon fast unheimliche Ruhe aus. Und Raul wusste das man diese Personen nicht unterschätzen darf. Auf die Frage, ob Cyrano glaubte, das sie es hier wirklich mit einem Drachen zu tun bekommen könnten. Dieser dachte einige Sekunden nach und meinte dann nur: Drachen sind nicht gerade für ihre Subtilität bekannt. Wenn wir es hier wirklich mit einem Drachen zu tun bekommen würden, wären bereits deutliche Anzeichen zu sehen. Ich glaube, wie werden es hier mit etwas anderem zu tun bekommen. Und Raul war sich danach nicht sicher ob ihn das erleichterte oder beunruhigte. Nachdem sie einige stunden unterwegs waren, es war schon kurz nach Mittag, erreichten sie eine Wegkreuzung. Der Waldweg gabelte sich an einem großen Felsen, den man den “alten Mann” nannte. In früherer Zeit wart dieser Ort wohl ein Heiligtum der Elfen, doch nun markierte er nur noch die Weggabelung, welche nach Norden zur Küste und nach Osten nach Jader führte. Cyrano blieb stehen, und lies seinen blick über den Felsen streifen, dessen Spitze in den Baumwipfeln verschwand. >> Hier ist der Ort! Hört nur. << Raul sah sich verwirrt um. >> Aber ich höre gar nichts! << Tatsächlich war es Totenstill, jedoch nur einen kurzen Moment lang, dann ertönte ein Markerschütternder Schrei. Er kam von oben. Der Hauptmannriss den Kopf nach oben und hechtete dann zur Seite. >> Auseinander! << Unmittelbar darauf brach eine Kreatur die Baumwipfel und landete in einer Wasserlache. Wasser und Schlamm spritzten in alle Richtungen. Ehe die Kämpfe sich in Kampfstellung begeben konnten, hatte die Kreatur einen bereits einen heftigen Schlag versetzt, der ihn über den Boden schlittern liess. Raul hatte so eine Kreatur noch nie gesehen, sie war fast drei Meter hoch, ging aufrecht auf zwei Beinen und hatte gewaltige Hörner auf dem Kopf, welche das Wesen nun wie ein Stier einsetzte und nach vorne preschte. Ein anderer ihrer Soldaten konnte sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen, landete aber auf dem Bauch. Ehe er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, stand das Wesen über ihm und hatte einen Fuß erhoben, um den Mann zu zerstampfen. Doch ehe es um den Mann gesehen war, schoss dem Wesen eine Feuersäule entgegen, die es allerdings nur blendete. Aber es genügte das der Mann am Boden in Sicherheit robben konnte. Das Feuer stammte von Mathilde, die zur rechten ihres Meisters Aufstellung genommen hatte. Jaques kam im selben Moment an die linke Seite, seines Meisters, als die Kreatur erkannte, wer ihn da angesengt hatte und auf die drei Magier los stürmte. Cyrano blickte seine Schüler an, dann rissen die drei Magier ihre Stäbe hoch und kreuzten sie. Es gab einen Lichtblitz, der Raul dazu zwang, seine Augen abzuschirmen. Als das Licht verebbte und Raul wieder etwas sehe konnte, sah er, wie die Kreatur nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt vor den Magiern stand, noch im Schlag verharrt. Vorsichtig ging Raul auf sie zu und klopfte mit dem Knauf deines Schwertes auf die Brust des Wesens. Es klang wie bei einem Soliden Felsen. >> Was in des Erbauers Namen ist das? << Fragte Raul. Die drei Magier waren erschöpft, dieser Zaubern hatte sie null ihre Kraft gekostet. Dennoch ging Jaques langsam zu dem Verletzten Soldat herüber. Cyrano musterte das Wesen, dann blitzte n seinem Augen eine Erkenntnis auf. >> Ich glaube das ist ein Oger der dunklen Brut. << Raul erstarrte. >> Kommen die denn nicht nur bei einer Verderbnis an die Oberfläche? << Cyrano legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hauptmanns. >> Keine sorge, diese Biester finden gelegentlich den Weg an die Oberfläche, ganz ohne Verderbnis. Sie sind absolut unorganisiert solange sie nicht von einem Erzdämon angeführt werden. Und nichts hier weißt auf einen Erzdämonen hin. Bisher. << >> Dieser Mann ist schwer verletzt. Ich kann ihn stabilisieren, aber wir sollten ihn sofort zurück zum Anwesen bringen. << Rief Jaques von dem verletzten Mann herüber. Raul sah zu seinen anderen Männern rüber, aber diese waren bereits damit beschäftigt, eine Trage auch einigen dicken Ästen zu konstruieren. Dann wandte sich Raul an Cyrano. >> Wir kehren zurück, aber ich vermute mal das der Herzog sich diesen Oger ansehen möchte. << Die Männer betteten den verletzten Mann vorsichtig auf der Trage und sie verließen die Kreuzung. Am Abend, der Himmel war in leuchtendes rot getaucht, erreichten die drei Kroganer die Kreuzung. Als sie die Statur sahen, blickten sie einander mit fragenden Blicken an. >> Meine Güte ist das ein Hässliches Vieh. Ich hoffe das dies kein Abbild der hier dominanten Spezies ist, << sagte Trogg. >> Es strahlt Wildheit und Stärke aus. Eine Stolze Kreatur. Wir sollten sie mitnehmen! << Krull blickte Lark Entgeistert an. >> Das riesige Ding? Wieso! << Lark grunzte verächtlich. >> Nun um sie zu verkaufen. Kunst von unbekannten Welten erzielt hohe Preise. << Jeder Credit den sie aus dieser Mission herausschlagen konnten, würde Lark seinem Ziel ein Stückchen näher bringen. Trogg schüttelte nur den Kopf. >> Das Ding ist Grotten hässlich, wer kauft so was? << >> Die selben Leute die Turianische Skulpturen kaufen. Es gibt genügend Leute deren Geld so Locker sitzt, das sie hierfür Unsummen zahlen würden. << Allmählich riss Lark der Geduldsfaden. Diese ständigen Widerworte konnte er nicht mehr dulden. Aber er konnte an keinem der beiden ein Exempel statuieren, denn er hatte nur sie. Er beschloss dies auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. >> Schafft die Statue ins Schiff, ich werde mich hier noch ein wenig umsehen. << Trogg wollte Einwände erheben, doch Krull legte ihm nur eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann griff er in eine Tasche an seiner Rüstung, und holte einen Gewichtsmodulator heraus. Dieser erzeugte ein kleines Masseneffektfeld, welches die Masse von Objekten reduzieren konnte, das man sie leichter transportieren konnte. So wurde das Gewicht der Statue um 90% reduziert, so das die beiden sie bequem tragen konnten. Während sie murrend mit der Statue abzogen, stieg Lark auf den Felsen um sich einen überblick zu verschaffen. Jemand hatte eine Treppe in den Felsen geschlagen, die er nun hinauf stieg. Oben angekommen fiel ich ein heftiger Gestank auf, außerdem sah er Knochen und Fleischreste, konnte aber nicht identifizieren, was für ein Tier diese Überreste einst waren. Da sich hier nichts weiter Interessantes befand, und er nur Wälder sehen konnte, stieg er wieder hinab. Unten angekommen, wollte er gerade seinen Männern folgen, da entdeckte er eine kleine Höhle in dem Felsen. Der eingang war gerade groß genug das er geduckt hinein gehen konnte. Drinne gab es eine Feuerstelle sowie etwas, das wie ein Altar aussah. Außerdem gab es so etwas we eine Höher gelegene Schlafstelle. Lark sah sich das ganze an, dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er aktivierte sein Funkgerät und sprach folgende Worte: >> Krull, ich werde die Nacht hier draußen am Felsen verbringen. Kommt morgen früh hierher zurück, dann gehen wir weiter. Lark Ende. << Lark hatte keine große Lust sich zu den beiden Meckerern zu begeben. Jedoch hier draußen spürte er ein seltsames beruhigendes Gefühl. Es bestand aus der Erkenntnis, das er wahrscheinlich das Bösartigste Wesen war, das sich hier aufhielt. Und das gefiel ihm. Als er wieder nach draußen trat um Feuerholz zu Sammeln, erkante er eine kleine Kreatur mit einer Russelschnauze und Rosa Haut. Zwei Herzschläge später, einer für jedes Kroganerherz, stieg Rauch aus der Mündung von Larks Scimitarflinte auf. >> Abendessen! << Herzog Emeric war schockiert, als Raul ihm mitteilte das sie anstatt eines Drachens einen Oger entdeckt hatten. Das sie ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, beruhigte ihn zwar, dennoch war er entschlossen sich dieses Wesen anzusehen. Natürlich ganz diskret, da er seine anderen Gäste nicht beunruhigen wollte. Sein Plan war es noch vor Sonnenaufgang auszureiten, damit er rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Jagd zur dritten Stunde Sonnenlichtes wieder auf seinem Anwesen war. Als er Jedoch sein Pferd bestieg, kam plötzlich Unruhe auf. Kaiserin Celene kam langsam über den Hof geschritten. Statt ihres üblichen Kaiserlichen Gewandes trug sie einen blauen Jagdrock, Blaue Wildlederstiefel mit Seidenbesatz und lange, Fingerlose Handschuhe. Auf ihrem Kopf saß eine Weiße Haube. Eine Goldene Maske verbarg ihre Augen und ihre Nase. Auch der Halbkreis aus Seide, der ihren Hinterkopf zierte und wie das Ras eines Pfaus aussah, war vergoldet. >> Mein lieber Emeric, ihr dachtet doch wohl nicht, das ihr zur Jagd aufbrechen wolltet, ohne eure Kaiserin? << Die Süffisante Art wie Celene diese Worte aussprach, brachte Emeric innerlich zum Stöhnen. >> Eure Eminenz, nichts läge mir ferner. Ich begebe mich nur auf einen letzten ausritt um festzustellen, das es keinerlei böse Überraschungen gibt. << Celene kam langsam auf ihn zu und Fächerte sich ein wenig frische Luft zu. Das tat sie nur des Optischen Effektes Wegen. >> Wunderbar, ihr habt ja sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch auf diesem Ausritt begleite! << Es war nicht so, das dies eine Frage war, genauso wenig hatte Emeric eine Wahl. >> Gewiss. << Gab Emeric resigniert von sich. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hatten sie den “alten Mann” erreicht. Raul und Cyrano waren voran geritten, und schienen verwirrt zu sein, als Emeric und die Kaiserin zu ihnen aufschlossen. >> Meine Herren? << Fragte der Herzog. Raul und Cyrano sahen einander an, dann ergriff Raul das Wort. >> Das hier ist der Ort, aber sie ist weg! << Emeric stutzte. >> Wie? Weg. Ist es wieder aufgewacht und weggelaufen? << Nun ergriff Cyrano das Wort. >> Nein Herr, ich habe diesen Zauber mit meinen Schülern potenziert. Die Versteinerung ist Permanent. << >> Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären?! << Celene sah die drei Männer unverwandt an. Es missfiel ihr, um unklaren gelassen zu werden. >> Eure Hoheit, << sagte Emeric in seinem diplomatischten Ton, >> diese Männer haben hier gestern ein Wesen zur strecke gebracht und es in Stein verwandelt, doch nun ist es weg! << Celene wollte gerade zu einer Äußerung ansetzen, da hörten sie Schwere Schritte. Als ihre Blicke den Geräuschen folgten, sahen sie wie eine seltsame Kreatur aus einer Höhle in der Flanke des “Alten Mannes” trat. Sie hatte offenbar geschlafen und war noch Schlaftrunken, doch als sie die 4 Reiter bemerkte, erschrak sie, und griff nach einer seltsamen Waffe. Ihre Bewegungen waren etwas Langsam, und das gab Cyrano die Zeit, ihr die Waffe mit einem Feuerball aus der Hand zu Schiessen. Daraufhin gab die Kreatur seltsame Laute von sich, stimmte ein Wutgeheul an und stürmte auf die Reiter zu. >> Raul, beschützt die Kaiserin! << Emerich galoppierte auf die Kreatur zu und versuchte sie niederzureißen, was aber aufgrund ihrer Größe aussichtslos war. Stattdessen zückte er seine beiden Dolche, und stellte sich im Galopp auf seinen Sattel. Dann warf er sich auf das Wesen und attackierte sie mit seinen Klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht zur Rüstung durchzudringen, da eine wie er glaubte, magische Barriere seine Attacke abwehrte. Er hechtete zur Seite als er einem hieb ausweichen mußte. Als das Wesen mit seinem Blick dem Herzog folgte, attackierte Cyrano das Wesen mit einer Blitzsalve. Dies blendete nicht nur das Wesen, offenbar zerstörte dies seine Barriere. Emeric versuchte erneut einen Vorstoß doch das Wesen rammte ihn mit der Schulter, worauf der Herzog zur Seite wegtaumelte und stürzte. Cyrano behackte das Wesen Weiter mit Blitzen, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Als es auf den Magier zustürmte, prallte plötzlich ein Geschoss an dessen Rüstung ab. Celene hatte sich zu der am Boden liegenden Waffe begeben. Es gelang ihr Kaum sie zu heben und als sich der Schuss löste, warf der Rückstoß sie um. Ein Querschläger schaffte es dennoch das Wesen zu treffen, hinterließ jedoch keinen Schaden, doch es lenkte es erneut ab. Während Raul der Kaiserin aufhalf und sie wegführte, was diese nur widerwillig mit sich machen liess, nutzte Emeric diesen Moment der Ablenkung um das Wesen zu flankieren und er schaffte es, einen seiner Dolche in die ungeschützte Kehle des Wesens zu treiben. Ein Blutschwall ergoss sich daraus, als der Herzog den Dolch zurück zog, doch das Wesen setzte seine Attacke fort und schlug nach Emeric. Dieser liess sich nach hinten Fallen so das der Hieb über ihn hinweg ging. Mit einer Akrobatischen eleganz die Emeric selbst überraschte, sprang er aus dem liegen wieder auf die Füße, doch das Wesen packte hin und versuchte ihm den Kopf abzubeißen. Emeric versuchte sich zur Seite zu drehen, was dazu führte, das die Zähne des Wesens sich durch den Jagdrock des Herzogs in die linke Schulter bohrten. Emeric schrie auf und stach mit der rechten Hand immer wieder in die Kehle des Wesens, dies dieses aufgrund des Blutverlustes allmählich langsamer wurde. Es löste seine Zähne und stieß Emeric von sich. Als dieser wieder auf die Füße kam, war er Blutbesudelt. Doch das Wesen stand immer noch, obwohl es blutete wie eine waidwunde Nug. Seine augen waren gläsern, doch es taumelte auf Emeric zu. Dieser setzte zu einem letzten Hieb an und schlitze dem Wesen von links nach rechte die Kehle auf, bis es endlich zusammenbrach. Es gab noch einige letzte röchelnde Geräusche von sich, dann hauchte es sein Leben aus. >> Was im Namen des Erbauers… << Mehr rauchte der japsende Emeric nicht heraus. Der Biss der Kreatur hatte ihn zwar nicht ernsthaft verletzt, doch der Schmerz war beachtlich und er würde garantiert einige Tage lang seinen linken Arm nicht mehr benutzen können. Celen kam auf ihn zu und versuchte mit ihrem Taschentuch die scheinbare Blutung zu stoppen, doch Emeric wies darauf hin, das es nicht sein Blut war. Darauf hin sah sie sich das Fremde Wesen genauer an. >> Ist dies die Kreatur die ihr Versteinert habt? << Raul schüttelte den Kopf. >> Ich glaube nicht, das Wesen das wir bekämpf hatten, trug große Hörner und war auch ein ganzen Stück größer? << >> Vielleicht eine art Formwandelmagie? << Fragte Emeric den Magier. Dieser legte de Stirn in Falten und betrachtete das Wesen. >> Zumindest würde es erklären, weshalb die Versteinerung nicht anhielt. Als es seine wahre Form annahm, wurden damit auch alle anderen Magischen Effekte beseitigt. << >> Nun werter Emeric, damit habt ihr Offenbar das Ziel der Jagd erreicht, noch bevor sie offiziell begonnen hatte. Ich bin mir sicher das niemals jemand zuvor eine solche Bestie erlegt hat. Meinen Glückwunsch werter Vetter. << Emeric versuchte eine würdevolle Geste einzunehmen, och das fiel ihm ob seines Zustandes recht schwer. Danke eure Eminenz. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, euch diese Trophäe als Geschenk für das Trophäenzimmer des Winterpalastes zu überreichen. << Celene lächelte. >> Es wäre gewiss eine Eindrucksvolle Trophäe. Waffe und Rüstung hingegen solltet ihr behalten, als Zeichen unserer Anerkennung eures Heldenmutes. Doch lasst uns nun zurückkehren und eure Wunden verarzten. << Raul band die Kreatur mit einem Seil an sein Pferd und so schleiften sie es zurück nach Serault. In sicherer Entfernung spähten Trogg und Krull as dem Unterholz. >> Was machen wir nun? << Fragte Trogg. Krull seufzte. >> Wir verschwinden von diesem Planeten. Mit diesen Leuten ist offenbar nicht zu Spaßen. Ich habe Lark gewarnt, er wollte nicht hören. Sein Pech. << >> Ob sie ihn auffressen? << Krull lachte. >> Guten Appetit. Der wird ihnen wie ein Fels im Magen liegen! << Die beiden Kroganer machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Schiff. Nach einer Weile fragte Trogg. >> Und die Statue? << Krull dachte kurz nach. >> Ich kenne da diesen Waffenhändler auf Bekenstein, der kauft alle möglichen seltsamen Kunstwerke, ich bin mir sicher das er für das hässliche Ding etwas springen lassen wird. << Nun lachte Trogg. >> Dann hat sich dieser Abstecher möglicherweise doch gelohnt. Ich hatte eh immer das Gefühl das Lark uns eines Tages umbringen wird! << Und damit verschwanden die beiden im Unterholz. Der Oger landete in der Privatsammlung von Donovan Hock, während Larks Kopf seit dem das Trophäenzimmer im Winterpalast von Halamshiral schmückte. Emeric galt zumindest für diesen Tag als Held, auch wenn die Orlaisianer bald etwas neues fanden, das sie begaffen konnten. So war das große Spiel. Ständig passierte etwas neues,.